


unfinished

by thatonetacokid



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Some Plot, There will be a lot of various mature situations happening, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetacokid/pseuds/thatonetacokid
Summary: works that I started on but, ended up being stuck on how to continue which lead to me abandoning them.





	1. secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone here should give a hard dab out there for minayeon, there ain't many moments but it still thrives like no other.
> 
> also warning: iz spicy

It isn't a secret, nayeon fucks herself with purpose. Three fingers, knuckle deep, sliding all three out- only to thrust all three back in with determination.

She pinches her nipples, and does the same to her clit, never forgetting to give it a harsh tug.

Greedily she will taste the cum from her fingers, even using the tip of her tongue to lick at the end of her nails.

Not once does she silence herself.

-

The secret here is that mina will always fuck her once she's done.

She will come in with a stone mask, her thigh hitting the base of her foot, signaling to spread her legs; nayeon always listens.

The pit of her stomach will burn as she looks and sees how her drenched, cum - covered pussy throbs towards her, as if it's silently begging mina to have her way with it.

And mina will inhale so sharply and close her eyes tightly as if she hasn't seen this countless times before, because nayeon just has an effect on her sanity.

Mina will always whisper, her eyes won't open until the order she has made is done with, and once she hears, 'turn and lay on your stomach' nayeon is sure to move so that the creeks of the bed are loud before she let's out a breath.

The first slap to her ass is harsh, unforgiving, it stings and she whimpers; the dark soft puff of laughter almost makes her cum.

strong hands make her legs part as far as possible, the slap to her sensitive folds brings her eyes almost to tears as she grinds herself into her bed

'What made you think that everyone wanted to hear you be such a slut?'

The whisper is so clear and cuts to all of her weak points, she attempts to lift her ass in the air but with another harsh slap to her folds, her knees give in.

'such a pretty girl and all she does is fuck herself like a common slut who thirsts to be pounded until she can no longer be coherent'

nayeon only can scoff and the harsh tug of her hair makes her yelp, a warm arm is around her waist,  her back shivers st the faint feeling of mina's nipples that are only covered by a thin navy blue cotton shirt

'how many fingers did you take princess?'

Nails dig into her side, tips of teeth nip at the top of her neck, it makes nayeon almost fall asleep.

Almost.

The pressure on her clit makes her jump free from mina's arms but, quickly she's secured back into her previous position and a soft giggle hits the edge of her ear and travels all the way to her core causing her to thrust into nothing.

'I'll ask one more time or I will leave and you don't get any more of my attention, how many fingers did you use princess?'

She whimpers out the number three and hears the low growl attempting to escape the back of mina's throat.

Nayeon's sides are squeezed and the bed creeks, she holds her breath as mina stands upon her knees


	2. in the late hours of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what was supposed to be a jeongnachaeng got lost in chaeyoung being a voyeur to samihyo; I hate that my dumb ass can't finish this.

The wee hours of the morning of a buzzed night are always the ones Chaeyoung finds herself waiting for. When Dahyun and Tzuyu have long gone to bed, both with a light buzz courtesy of the four wine coolers drank by each. How Sana- who began taking shots even before the sun began to set, so that she can gain the attention of both Jihyo and Mina.  
   
Jihyo and Mina who have savored every single sip of wine; always red, occasionally on the expensive side if stress levels feel higher; they talk amongst themselves, lips with little movement so that Chaeyoung cannot be able to decipher the secrets they share. It's become facinating to watch; how the bubbles of confidence surface between them; their fingers crawling upon thighs, knees scooting close until they touch.

Mina's smirk becomes almost devilish while the eyes of her leader remind her that of a demon with how dilated and dark they appear- this is when it all begins.

and as always, she is made to watch.

Always upon the couch; Jihyo's eyes will snap to hers right as Mina cums from her fingers or her mouth- at times both. It's easy to see how Jihyo takes pleasure in having Chaeyoung and Sana as her audience, as if mina were her starry night; yet, each occasion is distinctly portrayed.

Once Mina's neck is stretched to its limit, her hips roll with haste; strangled whimpers play like a song throughout the dorm. Right then, at that point, Sana stands and makes Mina yelp in desperation as she grips her soft, milk toned hips with a newfound strength.

There are harsh whispers muttered against Mina's ear as her pussy merely floats over Jihyo's mouth; Chaeyoung can see the shine that covers her mouth and cheeks. Silent communication is made, the three look to her- their aura being far from ashamed.

Abruptly a wall is tapped, the four look towards the kitchen where Momo stands with a curious eyebrow raised


End file.
